


We'll Be Here

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: Kinktober 2019 [19]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Kinktober 2019, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 13:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Tony needs some attention from his boyfriends





	We'll Be Here

"Steeeeve," Tony whined, draping himself over the blond's back.

"Tony," Steve answered, not looking away from the drawing pad on his lap. "Did you need something?"

"You," Tony answered, pressing kisses to Steve's jaw. "And Bucky, but here isn't here."

"You were saying, doll?" Bucky's voice came from the elevator.

"Bucky!" Tony threw himself at Bucky at the more sympathetic of his boyfriends. "Steve is ignoring me."

"We can't have that now, can we, doll?" Bucky pulled Tony in for a kiss, pulling him up to wrap his legs around Bucky's waist. "How about we head to bed, maybe Steve will deign to join us."

Tony hummed in agreement, burying himself in the juncture of Bucky’s neck as he carried Tony to their bedroom.

“You okay, baby doll?” Bucky asked as he set Tony on the bed.

“I’m not...I feel empty, Buck,” Tony breathed, making himself comfortable on the bed as Bucky started stripping out of his gear. Bucky always had a way of opening him up far more quickly than Steve, emotionally at least. “Need you. Both of you.”

“In a row or together?” Bucky asked, returning to the bed, fully naked.

“Together,” Tony begged. “Please.”

“I can never say no to you baby doll.” Bucky kissed Tony long enough to knock the breath out of the inventor. “You strip down, I’ll go get the Star-Spangled Oaf.”

Tony laughed, already pulling his shirt off over his head and thinking of which bottle of lube he’d grab from the nightstand drawer while he waited.

“Doll, I thought you’d wait for us,” Bucky said when he returned with Steve to find Tony with three fingers already in his ass.

“You took too long.”

Bucky laughed, joining Tony on the bed, lubing his own fingers and nudging Tony’s fingers out of the way. “You gonna let me take care of you?”

“Let us take care of you?” Steve joined them on the bed. “Sorry for ignoring you, sweetheart.”

“You were distracted with your art,” Tony said, pulling Steve in for a kiss. “We all know I get the same way with my projects.”

“Still.” Steve pressed a kiss to Tony’s nose as Bucky replaced his fingers with his cock, drawing a groan of satisfaction from the inventor.

“God, Buck.”

“No God, just me,” Bucky said cheekily. “You two made up?”

“We’re good, Buck,” Steve answered. “You still want both of us, Tony?”

“Yes,” Tony groaned, meeting Bucky’s thrusts as he started rolling his hips. “Please.”

Steve and Bucky smiled at each other before Bucky turned to kiss Tony deeply as Steve moved to stretch Tony so that he would be able to take both of their cocks.

“You ready, sweetheart?” Steve asked, fingers stilling next to Bucky’s cock.

“Please,” Tony breathed.

“Of course, doll,” Bucky helped Tony reposition himself so that he could take both of them. “Taking us both so well.”

“Love you,” Tony murmured as Steve and Bucky found their pace inside him.

“We love you too, sweetheart,” Steve murmured, pressing a kiss to Tony’s jaw. “Now come for us.”

Tony did, almost instantly, so hard he nearly passed out from the intensity. When he came to, Steve and Bucky had already cleaned all three of them up and tucked them under the blankets.

“You back with us, doll?” Bucky asked.

“Maybe,” Tony said with a yawn. “I’m tired.”

“Then get some sleep, sweetheart,” Steve said from his other side. “We’ll be here when you wake up.”


End file.
